Girl Competion : Ino's Turn
by Finn Hitsugaya
Summary: Sakura, Ino, and Tenten all have a crush on Neji. Ino and Sakura have given up on Sasuke ever since he left the village. Now how will Neji survive in this world of competion and the prize is Neji


Hi! Last time, Sakura asked Neji to train with her and he happily agreed and they trained in the Forest of Death. Sakura's parents invited Neji over for dinner and asked him many questions. Now it's Ino's. What will happen? Stay tuned

* * *

Ino's Pov

It is a beautiful morning. I woke up to hear birds chirping out of my window. Sakura and I didn't like Sasuike any more because he ran away from the Hiiden Leaf Village to avenge hi sclan. Sakura had tried to stop Sasuke from leaving but he didn't care and left which caused Sakura's heart to shatter. Sakura came to inform Lady Tsunade about what had happended last night so she put Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji on a mission to bring Sasuke back but it was a complete failure. Everyone put their lives on the line and because of that, it caused everyone to almost loose their own lives. But after that, Sakura and I had a huge break down. But instead now we both like another guy. His name is Neji Hyuga. Now we are in love with him with Tenten. Now we know why Tenten likes him. Now Tenten, Sakura and I are love rivals like Naruto and Lee wanting to be Sakura's boyfriend. Even though, Neji is nothing like Sasuke, he still is like a second Saauke no matter how we look at it. I mean we can't marry Sasuke because he would nevr agree to it. He would just make us feel miserable. Now i am exiting my roon and entering the bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I washed my face. I left and got changed into my regular clothes. Of course Shikamaru isn't my crush because he is with Temari No Sabaku. I am happy for Hinata because she has a boyfriend which is Naruto. Now I need a boyfriend. Like people always say if you believe you like someone really hard, they will love you back the next day. Wait, WHO THE HELL EVER SAID THAT?! ( imade this one up ^^U )

Man, I was starving. I came down to the kitchen and guess who I saw there! Neji Hyuga sitting on a chair drinking tea. My parents are talking to him. When he saw me, I blushed and asked what he was doing in my house. Neji told me that Lady Tsunade and Sakura would help me with my medical training so I could become a good medical ninja. Neji also told me that my parents invited him in. After I ate breakfast, I left with Neji. We went to Hokage Tower. When I entered, Neji was about to leave but I took his hand and told him to stay. Tsunade told me that we would start and NEji could stay and watch. I did my best to show Neji that I was a good medical ninja anyway before Tsunade is giving me lessons. At 1:30, Tsunade gave us a break so Neji and I went to- eat at Ichiraku Ramen. At not surprised, we saw Naruto and Iruka sensei eating ramen. Iruka on his 3rd bowl whie Naruto is on his 15th bowl. Neji and I orderes Ramen to eat. After we ate, we went back to Lady Tsunade.

When we got there, not a surprise, we saw Lady Tsunade sleeping. Sakura just came back and saw TSunade sleeping too. All our sweatdrops dropped. We woke up Lady Tsunade and she was like what do you want. We told her that she is suppose to be helping Ino with her medical training. Then she was like ohh yeah. Now I remember. Then we praciced until it was 6:00. Tsunade called it a day. Neji offered to walk me and Sakura home. He walked sakura home first because her house is closer. Then she said "Thank you Neji-san." Then he walked me home. I offered him to stay for dinner. He said it was fine. When we got to my house, my mom said it was fine for Neji to stay over for dinner so we could all get to know each other better. My mom finished cooking dinner. We all started eating and my parents asked many questions about Neji and he answered. After dinner, Neji headed towards the door. My parents have given Neji a book about birds and tea flavored chocolate. Neji bowed and said " Thank you very much Mr and Mrs Yamanaka." " No the pleasure is ours. Feel free to visit our flower shop." Mr Yamanaka said. Before Neji left and walked home, I kissed Neji on the cheek. "Hey Ino what do you think about Neji-san?" My mom asked. " W-well I think he's like an older brother." I said. I told my parents that he stayed with me while I was training.

At the Hygua Mansion ( Neji's Pov )

" Neji what have you been doing today?" Hiashi asked. " I was helping out my friends and ate dinner at a friend's house." I said. " Oh well Neji, do you have a girlfriend?" Hiashi asked and that caused me to blush. " Neji, I'm just playing around with you." Hiashi said and I calmed down. Neji left the room and he went to the bathroom with his night kimono. I took a shower and wondered what was with Ino and Sakura. " I just dosen't understand girls." I thought. After I took a shower, I went to my room and wondered about what might happen tomarrow. " I guess I'll find out tomarrow." I thought. I fell asleep.

* * *

I'm ending it here. If you know what's coming next, it's Tenten. Please Review.


End file.
